


A Pride Endless

by gulpereel



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: Anal Sex, Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Timeranger mild spoilers, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Based on episode 47 when Ayase wore a City Guardians disguise.





	A Pride Endless

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the 5 timeranger fans and all the 3 that I've talked to about the woke ship of Naoto/Ayase. Wrote on a whim and is mostly just them fucking cause I have to make my own content for this. Based off episode 47 but like an alternative series of events.

"So when did you guys become burglars?"

"We have our reasons," Ayase murmurs back, turning his head away from where Naoto's face is against his neck. It's hard to ignore the slight brush of lips against his skin, partly covered by the stiff collar of the stolen uniform, but he's at least going to try and feign disinterest for as long as possible. After all, he knows he should be paying attention to his surroundings; he left Shion and Domon to recover the G-Zord pieces while he agreed to be a look out. Shion had initially tried to argue, but Ayase told him not to worry, that he'd be a good distraction if needed and, well. 

It turned out to be true, just not in a way he was expecting. 

"Reasons, huh? You gonna expand on that?"

"No," and Ayase feels the small little amused huff of breath against his neck before feeling a gentle press of teeth. He involuntarily shivers but he continues to stare at the wall in front of him as if in spite. He isn't too exactly sure how he got into this position but one moment Naoto was walking up the corridor and the next he found himself holding himself up against the wall with Naoto against his back. It's not that Naoto's hands groping his ass and waist was that unwanted, but he can't help but feel paranoid so out in the open - he doesn't know what would be worse though, his team members seeing this or other City Guardians. 

"Well, I can figure you're up to something, so, this could go two ways," Naoto talks quietly into his ear as one of his gloved hands start trailing up the uniform shirt, playing with the buttons as it goes. "If you indulge me, right here and now, I may be convinced to turn a blind eye, if not, well."

"Coercing citizens? That's not very noble of you."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're not exactly a citizen. And it's not like you're struggling right now though, uh, I'm just trying to make this sexier honestly." 

Ayase lets out his own chuckle at that. "Turning a blind eye to my criminal activities isn't exactly good of you either."

"Well, I'll cross that bridge when I find out what you lot are doing, as per usual."

Ayase turns his head back then, meets Naoto's look with a small smile, leans in for a kiss. Naoto readily accepts it, hands that had stilled in their movements as if to wait for this agreement start up in their movements again, travelling with no real direction across the others body. 

"You know you look amazing in this, right?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Kind of-- mostly," fingers start to undo a few buttons at the top but as Ayase starts to assume the other is going to unbutton the rest, the hands stop to just end up back at his hips. "You look right in it - like it was made for you."

And that throws Ayase off, makes him mulls over those words a little, words whispered in his ear as Naoto moves back to kissing and biting at his neck now that the collar fabric is less in the way. He's found that it's usually useless to try and stop the other from leaving marks - by now there's a silent understanding that Ayase knows it's a power play against Tatsuya but then most parts of their relationship is that to begin with. He considers then how to play that to his advantage here, if only so he doesn't have to really confront the deeper feelings Naoto's words have hit. 

"Well, it was made for me, sir," Ayase's mouth feels unusually dry as he tries out the idea, offering something to the other he's not entirely sure Naoto would appreciate. He feels a little nervous even, usually they're rough but still a straight forward affair, neither one to waste the brief time they've managed to spare at a hotel together. "It's my uniform."

There's a pause from the other, but then Ayase can feel the grind of the others crotch against his ass, can feel the hardness starting to form in the others trousers and Ayase leans back against it. The hands on his hips tighten and he feels a hard exhalation of breath against his skin. 

"... Call me chief. You don't mind if I do a full uniform inspection, do you? Required for new recruits."

"Ah, if that's the case, by all means, chief," Ayase can't help a small smile to peak through on his face and in return he can feel Naoto's own smirk against his skin. It's a little ridiculous, but there's a heat in his stomach that he's not really felt before, an electricity in his body that he wonders if it's adrenaline from being out in the open or trying something new. As he feels Takizawa's gloved hand smooth over his crotch, he feels the heat in his cheeks as he realises he's already getting hard without the other having to do much. It makes sense though - with all the recent events, they haven't had much time to see each other and since Tatsuya stopped sleeping with him, he's felt more on edge than usual. 

"Hands flat against the wall," Naoto orders and Ayase quickly complies, stretching out his arms and hands to lay flat against the wall, bending over ever so slightly. Naoto pulls away then, not entirely, but enough to give Ayase room as he finds his position. When he finds it, he starts to adjust Ayase - taps at his thighs and mutters a 'more' and Ayase bends, feels his hands slip down the wall ever so slowly to brace his body. His cheeks feel even hotter - if anyone was to walk in on them, there's not really many excuses he could give. At least if Naoto crowded him standing up against a wall, they could feign a more professional reason, but with his ass out and Naoto's growing erection firmly pressing up against it, there's no real excuse. 

"I think this uniform is a bit tight for you, actually," Naoto states and Ayase takes that moment to look over his shoulder and sees Takizawa starting to crouch ever so slightly. His hands reach down towards his calves and with a firm pressure slowly travel up his legs, past his thighs, before spanning his fingers across the expanse of Ayase's ass. Ayase knows he's not got anything in particular to write home about there, but in this position he can feel the stretch of the uniform fabric across his skin making the sensation of Naoto's hands groping all the more erotic. The slight grope starts to get a bit more confident, until Naoto is squeezing handfuls, moving his hands and palms against the fabric in circular motions and Ayase lets out a huff, hangs his head down and shuts his eyes. It feels good, but in the end it's just a tease and he's still so aware of the limited time they probably have. 

"Takizawa-" 

"I thought I said to call me chief?"

"... Chief, will all due respect, can you hurry this up?"

There's a soft laugh from the other, then a small slap to an ass cheek in response. "Yeah, okay, I can see you're already pretty desperate, more than usual even. He's not touched you in a while, has he?"

"Not to point out the obvious, but we have been busy."

"That's all?" 

Ayase goes quiet, not wanting to rise to the bait. Naoto's favourite thing when they are together does seem to be bringing up Tatsuya in the hopes for something new to bitch about between them, but he's not quite in the mood for it today. Naoto seems to understand the silence though, and reaches around to start unbuckling and unzipping the uniform trousers quickly, shoving it down to his thighs, then pulling the blue boxer briefs down too. There isn't really much point in fully undressing and the shin pads would've gotten in the way anyways - but Ayase can't remember the last time he got fucked like this, mostly clothed with just his trousers pulled down. Probably in some alleyway, drunk, after he had found out the news of his life so long ago. 

"I didn't actually plan for this to happen today so," and Ayase looks over his shoulder again, sees Naoto get down on his knees and connects the two dots. He feels the tickle of breath against his hole and Ayase is at least thankful Naoto is usually just as impatient as him when it comes to foreplay. The feeling of the leather finger-less gloves against his skin feels alien though, but in a way that's new and exciting, and the sound of shin pads against the linoleum floor as Naoto adjusts his position makes his cock twitch, now freely out and somehow still just as hard regardless of the air conditioned temperatures of the corridor. 

It's not the first time they've done this, and Naoto knows exactly what Ayase likes. He's slightly messy as he starts to lick at Ayase's hole, seemingly more focused on trying to get it wet and relaxed for fingers than anything else. It's still enjoyable either way and Ayase can't stop himself from making little noises of pleasure as the tip of Naoto's tongue starts to reach just a little bit deeper each time. The sensation of Naoto's hands gripping his cheeks firmly apart just adds to it, the hands moving against the skin gently now and then as if to let Ayase feel the rough texture of his worn gloves. He can feel as one hand moves, feels a hard digit covered in wet, warm saliva start to join in with Naoto's tongue and his toes curl inside the military boots that had taken far too long to put on earlier. 

Ayase can't help but think it's fitting of Naoto as he begins to slip in a finger in, movements confident and with an air of purpose - not really concerned in teasing anymore but of heading towards a goal. It's not like he's uncaring though, he's methodological in stretching him out, adding more wetness with his tongue when needed and brushing against his prostate ever so slightly here and there to take the pain off. After being with Naoto a few times, Ayase can't help but appreciate the gap between the sides Takizawa shows him - the side that constantly needs to seem in control versus the side of him that in the end cares almost too much. As much as Ayase has told him he's fine with it rougher, how actually he prefers it like he's not a delicate object to break - the way Tatsuya had been treating him before stopping all together lately - Naoto still shows care in his own ways. 

He wonders if Naoto even knows he's doing it. 

Eventually, the other has three fingers inside him and the stretch feels good but he's almost too worked up now. He hisses slightly as Naoto spreads out his fingers, drops his head down between his arms still somehow holding him up against the wall. It doesn't hurt that Naoto still had a firm hand on one of his ass cheeks grounding him, but he's surprised he's not just flat against the wall, ass out. 

"Takizawa, just-"

"I got it, I was kinda waiting to see how long it took before you got bitchy," Ayase can't help but roll his eyes at that, making a point to look behind while doing so and Naoto just smirks in reply. He moves back up, opening up his own uniform trousers and taking out just his erection from the confines of the layers of fabric. Ayase can't help but think Naoto paints an impressive and oddly erotic picture still in full uniform like this - he didn't think he had this kind of attraction but everything probably seems more erotic when close to orgasm. He thinks briefly he'll have to try this out again soon, just to make sure. 

He feels Naoto rub his cock head up against the wetness on his hole, feels a shiver as he tries to move with the other, hoping to urge Naoto into action. It's not long before Naoto is starting to press in, slowly inching his cock inwards with a constant but slow movement until he feels the fabric of the others trousers up against his ass. Ayase lets out a small moan at the full feeling, feels himself lift up onto his toes on reflex as he adjusts to the stretch that's just a little painful in the way he's come to enjoy. He knows he could never say it out loud, least it makes Naoto even more smug around Tatsuya, but Takizawa is definitely the bigger of the two and Ayase can't help but enjoy that factor. 

Naoto pauses as he waits for Ayase to adjust, but then he's running his hands down Ayase's arms, pulling his hands on the wall down while pushing Ayase closer against him. He's stuck now between the wall and Naoto, but he lets himself relax his body against him, tilts his head against Naoto's shoulder while hoping his uniform hat doesn't come tumbling off least he has to deal with fixing it up after. 

"Ayase," Naoto starts, breathing a little bit heavier by Ayase's ear, "I mean it you know, about the uniform. You're fucking gorgeous in it - seeing you in it, I realise how much of a shame it is you're not working for me."

"T-This again?" Ayase mutters out, though it's not as strong as he would've liked as Naoto picks that moment to start moving his hips slowly. Not quite all the way out yet, Ayase knows Naoto likes to build up to a pace. "You know how I feel about the City Guardians."

"Isn't that a good reason though? You can keep an eye on things," Naoto's hands move across Ayase's body, one trying to snake it's way up Ayase's uniform shirt while the other takes hold of his erection. He doesn't move his hand much, but Ayase lets out a little noise of pleasure at just the feeling of those rough leather gloves and Naoto's warm fingers against his sensitive flesh. He feels the other gloved hand making it's way up his body, hiking up his shirt as it goes to try and find a nipple - he doesn't do much except rub his gloved palm over one but that's enough to make Ayase squirm and it's almost embarrassing how easily Naoto has him panting. 

"Plus, isn't it awkward?" Naoto starts to pick up the pace a little with the shallow thrusts, "being around Tatsuya and Yuri?"

"You don't have to bring him up every time we fuck--"

Ayase's complaint is interrupted by a particularly hard thrust in, Naoto seemingly moving the pace along to cut him off, which usually he'd be angry about if it wasn't for the fact he was grateful for things to speed up a bit. He can't help but moan as Naoto starts to stroke his erection in time with the movements and he feels his mouth hang open, which the other soon takes advantage of to initiate a messy, awkward kiss. It's not the best angle, but he can feel Naoto's tongue against his and that's all that matters. 

"Ignore Tatsuya then, we could still save a lot of people together," he pulls away from the kiss momentarily to continue talking and Ayase can't help but think it's a little irritating when Naoto gets a thought in his head. His only consolation is hearing how heavy the others breathing has become and how hard Naoto is trying to keep his own voice level against his ear, that among his words he can hear a groan or a small hiss of pleasure punctuating his words. Naoto isn't one to be vocal in bed, but the little noises that Naoto does make drives Ayase to move his body against the others, meeting the thrusts more readily than before. "And," there's a small grunt, as Naoto moves all the way inside and stops, his hand on Ayase's chest pushing him back even closer against his chest, "I could get you better medical care, fuck-, Ayase- I could, no, I'll force them to work on a cure."

Ayase goes still in the others hold, and he feels a different kind of heat in his stomach, one that feels almost like shame or anger but before he can even reply back, Naoto is fucking back into him. Almost as if he knows he went too far and the only thing he can think of to cover up his mistake is this. In fact, that's probably just the thing, as Naoto pushes Ayase more into the wall, starts fucking into him more harshly, snapping his hips roughly while squeezing at Ayase's erection almost painfully. Ayase can't help but let out a small sob like noise that matches the slight wetness he can feel in his eyes, hanging his head forward and letting his forehead touch the cool wall in front of him.

"I-I can't leave him-"

Naoto hushes him, a gentle sound in his ear before he bites down harshly on Ayase's neck and Ayase feels himself come against the wall and over the gloved hand still stroking harshly at his cock. There's a heat that runs through his body as he squirms, quietly moaning as he has to shut his eyes at the orgasm that seemingly is taking him by surprise. It feels good, it feels freeing, he doesn't even think about the fact he's being fucked in the middle of a CGC lab's corridor. All he can feel is the sharp pain of Naoto's teeth in his neck and the feeling of his cock still fucking into him, pacing a bit more messy, and it feels good to just not have to think about anything else. He can't even think about what he was going to say about Tatsuya and perhaps that's for the best. 

He feels Naoto pull away from his neck, feels Naoto's hand move from his chest to angle Ayase's face with a firm grip on his chin and then they're kissing messily yet again. Ayase watches Naoto's face in the haze of the orgasm, watches as he shuts his eyes tightly, scrunches up his face as he eventually comes himself, pushing in deeply one last time. There's little movements from Naoto as he softens up inside him and eventually pulls out but he doesn't pull away, at least not until Ayase starts to push him away, letting him know he can stand by himself. There's a silence between them, awkward as they start to put the uniforms back into place. 

"Ayase, about what I said-"

"I'm just going to pretend it was a heat of the moment thing," but as he says that he can see a frown on Naoto's face. It's subtle but it's there and there's that heat again, low in his stomach, a guilt almost gnawing at his gut for dismissing Naoto's unusually open display of - care? emotion? Ayase isn't quite sure what to call it, but it's oddly sincere and it's making the sweat on his skin feel cooler than before. 

"Are you really going to pretend that I'm wrong?"

And Ayase turns around to face Naoto properly, looks him directly in the face for the first time since their meeting in the corridor. He reaches over, adjust the beret that had gone a little askew, and gives a soft smile that doesn't exactly reach his eyes. 

Ayase's Chrono Changer beeps and Shion's voice rings between them.

"Ayase! Are you okay? We found what we were after!"

"That's good, Shion, I'll come and meet you, there's been no issues here."

"I guess our time is up," Naoto states, louder than before, and the moment seems ruined between them but honestly it's more than ideal for Ayase. He's not exactly ready for this conversation, especially when he's got so many other things to deal with and he briefly thinks about how he should reward Shion when they're back at Tomorrow Research HQ. "I guess I have to turn a blind eye now, to whatever you lot are doing, at least until you've left the building."

"Don't think about saying I owe you anything for this."

"Oh? I think I've already been paid back tenfold just now."


End file.
